Vegetas' little sister
by Oomikami
Summary: This story takes place during the freiza saga. Vegeta and his sister,selena, get themselves into some problems.Selena is sent to earth and meets a certain Namekian.But also someone else has grown quite attached to her. who will she choose? piccolo X OC
1. Chapter 1

_This is something I worked on when I was in 6th grade so it might suck. I know its warped but me and my friends used to make up pretend characters and the girl in the story, Selena, is based on me. Totally weird I know.... ^-^ _12/06/08

Okay so the story takes place during the Frieza saga, but it starts out when planet Vegeta hasn't been blown up yet. You'll see what Im talking about once the story gets started. By the way, I'm doing this chapter in third person and the others in first person. Be warned this will be pretty long.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Vegeta! Look what I made for father! Do you think he'll like it?" a small voice cried out happily.  
"How the hell should I know?!" Vegeta said annoyed. "Im busy right now so go bug someone else, Selena!"  
"Okay," Selena said sadly.

Selena is only six years old while her brother Vegeta is twelve. Just by looking at them you can see the resemblence, but by their personality's, they are totally different. Vegeta is rude and arrogant and not afriad to speak his mind, while Selena on the other hand is kind, caring, and a bit shy around others. Vegeta may not look it but he's very protective of his little sister, especially around Frieza and his goons.

"Hey Selena," Vegeta said.  
"Yes brother?" Selena said with a smile.  
"Make sure you stay away from Frieza, alright?"  
"Of course!" Selena said with a giggle.  
Vegeta shook his head and started training once again while Selena skipped off to find her father.  
She walked down the large hallway and let out a sad sigh when she heard the cruel whispers of the other saiyans.  
"I wish people didn't hate me so much..."

"Well what do you expect, you're not true saiyan material. You're weak and let other people push you around too easily."  
"Huh?" Selena said, turning around to face her friend Urina's angry face.  
"Oh, hi Urina!" Selena said smiling.  
"You smile too much kid." Urina said walking ahead, leaving Selena having to run to catch her.

Urina is the same age as Vegeta and is the only person who doesn't judge Selena on her half-saiyan heritage. Before planet tuffle was destroyed, Vegeta's father fell in love with a beautiful young woman and they ended up having a baby girl. But her mother passed away just as she had given birth to Selena leaving King Vegeta with a broken heart and a daughter.

"Great, here come Frieza's two idiots. The fat and ugly Dodoria and the into himself too much Zarbon." Urina said, crossing her arms and frowning.  
"But I thought you had a crush on Zorbon Urina?"  
"Shut up or do you wanna get punched?!"  
"Well look what we have here Zarbon," Dodoria said with an evil grin. "Two little monkies!"

"Now now Dodoria," Zarbon said, flipping his hair back out of his face, "is that any way to talk to the little princess and her friend."  
"We don't have time for you idiots! Right Selena?" "Um..."  
Urina groaned and grabbed Selena's hand, pulling her away from Zarbon and Dodoria.  
"Did we say you could leave." Dodoria said, walking infront of Urina. "We might want to have some fun with you two."

"You lay one hand on us and you'll regret it!" Urina said, backing away slightly.  
"I wouldn't touch the princess Dodoria. Lord Frieza would be very upset with you."  
"Heh, I know the princess is off bounds."  
"You leave her alone you monster!" Selena said, moving infront of Urina.  
"Selena..."

"Out of my way brat!" Dodoria said, throwing Selena against the wall.  
"That's enough Dodoria!"  
Selena rubbed her head and looked up to see Frieza glaring at Dodoria and Zarbon.  
"L-Lord F-F-Frieza!" Dodoria said, getting down on his knees. "I didn't see you there!"  
Selena saw Urina chuckleing softly as she watched Dodoria begging for mercy and couldn't help but smile as she dusted herself off.

"Are you alright princess?" Frieza said, smiling at her.  
"Y-yes lord Frieza." Selena said shyly.  
"Come on," Urina said grabbing Selena's hand. "You wanted to find your father, right?"  
"Um, right!"  
"How many times do I have to tell you morons to leave the girl alone!" Frieza groweled.  
"I wasn't messing with her," Zarbon said with a yawn. "It was this fat oaf who was."

"That's a lie!" Dodoria cried. "I was messing with her friend!"  
"Will you two shut up with your groveling before someone hears you!"  
"Yes lord Frieza!"  
"I've already spoken with King Vegeta and he has given custody of Vegeta and Selena over to me. And knowing the monkey he'll try to save his precious children tomorrow."  
"So we are still going through with the plan my lord?" Zarbon said.  
"Of course," Frieza said, an evil smile appearing on his lips.

"Im gonna go take a shower now since that freak touched me." Urina said with a wave.  
"Alright, Im going to go speak with father now."  
Urina ran off down the hall toward her room while Selena entered her fathers.  
"Daddy! Look what I made for you!" Selena said, holding up a paper shaped like a heart.  
"Thats nice dear." King Vegeta said with no interest.  
"What's the matter daddy?"  
"Oh, its nothing sweetheart." King Vegeta said, putting Selena on his lap. "Where's your brother?"

"Training, as usual."  
"I see," he said with a sad smile. "There's something I need to tell you both."  
Selena turned her attention to the door and saw her brother enter the room.  
"Ah, Vegeta. Please come here for a second."  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to his father with his arms crossed.  
"Tomorrow you both will leave with Frieza."

"What?!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Where are we going?" Selena asked curiously.  
"Oh, don't you get it! Father doesn't want us any more so he's given us to Frieza!"  
"Thats not true Vegeta!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta said storming off into his room.  
Selena saw a small tear roll down her fathers face and couldn't help but gasp. This was the first time she had ever seen her father shed a tear.  
"Please don't cry daddy," Selena said, wiping away his tears. "Vegeta still loves you."  
Her father smiled at her before embracing her into a hug and saying, "I hope you both can forgive me for what I have done."

The next day all the saiyans watched as Selena and Vegeta borded the space capsule that would take them to their new home. Meanwhile King Vegeta was gathering up his best men ready for a showdown with the mighty Frieza. Selena and Vegeta sat bored as the ship suddenly began to take orbit. Vegeta gathered energy up into his hand and cussed when no damage was made to the ship. A loud explosion sounded off in the distance and Selena stared at her brother with worry. Vegeta shrugged than closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. "Goddbye..Father..." Selena said, falling into a nightmarish sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hope you enjoyed please message me if u liked it or have any good idea or if i could change something about it ^^ thnx for reading u rule!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Foxdemonofthemoon for messaging me. You made me so happy! Okay now the story starts in first person or second person, I can never remember which one. -_-Anyways... enjoy the story! ^_^

"Dammit Selena, wake up!"  
You let out a tired yawn before letting one of your award winning smiles come onto your face when you saw Vegeta standing by your bed, glaring at you.  
"Morning Vegeta!" you cried out cheerfully.  
"Hurry up and get dressed!" Vegeta said, throwing you your uniform. "Frieza wants' to speak with us."  
You yawned again than stood up, waiting until Vegeta left the room before you undressed.  
Your outfit was just like the ones Vegeta and the other saiyans wore. Only yours was formed into a short white skirt that barely went down to your knees instead of the regular blue pants. You also wore black boots instead of white ones that did go up to your knees.  
I hate being so short you thought as you gazed at yourself in the mirror.  
"Are you about done yet girl!" Vegeta yelled out angrily.  
"I'm coming!" you yelled back.  
"Finally! How long must you pamper yourself?" Vegeta said, shaking his head.  
"I wasn't pampering myself!" you said with a frown as you walked beside Vegeta. "I do want to look nice occasionally though!"  
"I swear! I will never understand the female species!"  
"You're not supposed to silly." you said with a giggle.  
Vegeta glared at you again before walking into Frieza's chambers, you close behind.  
"Ah Vegeta, Selena, how nice of you to finally join us." Frieza said.  
You noticed Nappa and Radditz looking at you with smirks and slowly walked backwards behind Vegeta. Vegeta noticed and gave Nappa and Radditz evil glares that made them turn to face Frieza rather quickly.  
"Now, what's so important you had to summon us here anyways?" Vegeta said, his glare not leaving his face as he turned his attention to Frieza.  
"I suggest you wipe that glare off your face when you address Lord Frieza, Vegeta. If you know what's good for you." Zarbon said.  
"Never mind Zarbon," Frieza said with a smile, "Selena!"  
"Y-yes Lord Frieza?" you asked nervously.  
"I have a job for you that requires your talents."  
"A job sir?"  
"Yes," he said, his grin becomeing wider. "I need you to teleport to a planet called earth. I want you to study its inhabitants than report back to me as soon as possible. Understood?"  
"Y-yes lord Frieza." you said.  
You closed your eyes and saw the vast galaxy in your mind, just as if you were right there in the middle of it. All the planets raced past your vision until a large planet filled mainly with water was the only thing you could see.  
"I've located the planet." you said while opening your eyes.  
"Excellent!" Frieza said with a grin. "Your talents are quite amazing, Selena."  
You laughed than turned to Vegeta and hugged him.  
"I'll miss you brother!"  
"Will you stop that!" Vegeta said, a tint of red on his cheeks.  
You smiled at him than closed your eyes once more.  
"Make sure you don't get yourself killed girl!" you heard Vegeta yell before you vanished.  
You didn't even have time to see the surprised expression on Radditz's face as he heard the name of the planet.  
"Aaaaaaah!!!" you screamed when you saw you were about to crash into the ocean. You managed to stop yourself before you hit it and let out a sigh of relief. "I really hate it when I teleport and almost nearly crash into something..."  
You looked around and smiled.  
"Wow! The airs so fresh here!"  
You decided to fly around and explore more of this world.  
"Maybe I can stay here for a while as I do my reserch," you said sadly. "I mean, I never really get to have any freetime with all the destroying of the sometimes innocent planets."  
You saw a small house located on a island and decided to spy on the people who lived there.  
"Maybe I should have brought a notebook." you said, a sweat drop running down your head.  
A young woman had just punched an old man out the door of the pink house and was complaining about him being a pervert.  
You flipped on your scanner and cocked your head to the side.  
"Hmm," you said puzzeled. "These beings don't seem to be all that powerful. So why do I feel slightly scared?"  
A small man soon came out of the house, scratching his head.  
"His power is a lot higher than the others, but not by much."  
You cried out in surprise as you noticed the man was now up in the air with you in a fighting position. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Um well..." you said, nervously.  
Hope you liked it! Messages on how I'm doing are always appreciated! ^_^


End file.
